List of GanbareHannahChan OCs
This is a full list of GanbareHannahChan's OCs on this Wiki. If you don't see an OC of hers you want to check out, it's not her OC. List of all OCs # Akari Hoshiiro # Allee Gemspring # Amai Nanamizu # Ayami # Bakery Owner # Beli Yumenokawa # Daisuke # Devin Matthews # Emi Kuromuro # Hana Hasekura # Hanabi Shiratama # Hannah Summerhaven # Haylo Summerhaven # Hidamari Midorikawa # Hikari Hoshiiro # Indigo Sunstar # Itsuki Enjou # Kaname Aozora # Kelsey Gemspring # Kendo Nanamizu # Lia Hasekura # Maria Hasekura # Marissa Hanasaki # Minoru Hoshiiro # Mirakuru Enjou # Miyanoko Tachibana # Miyuki # Momo Shiratama # Nana Sankyugo # Ofuro # Oppai # Patrie # Rain Shiratama # Rei Midorikawa # Reina Matthews # Ruka Suwabe # Sayuri # Scarlet Sunstar # Shalala Jinguji # Shiro Ootori # Sora Ootori # Sorairo Harumizu # Violet Sunstar List of known families including Hannah's OCs (siblings included) Enjou * Mirakuru Enjou (daughter, twin sister) * Itsuki Enjou (son, twin brother) Gemspring * Kelsey Gemspring (mother) * Unnamed deceased father * Allee Gemspring (daughter) Hasekura * Emily Hasekura (mother) * Heath Hasekura (father) * Maria Hasekura (daughter, eldest twin sister) * Lia Hasekura (daughter, youngest twin sister) * Hana Hasekura (daughter, youngest child) Hoshiiro: First Generation * Rain Shiratama (daughter, eldest child) * Hikari Hoshiiro (daughter, middle child) * Daisuke (son, youngest child) Hoshiiro: Second Generation * Hikari Hoshiiro (mother) * Minoru Hoshiiro (father) * Akari Hoshiiro (daughter, only child) Matthews * Unnamed father * Unnamed mother * Reina Matthews (daughter, eldest child) * Devin Matthews (son, youngest child) Midorikawa * Rei Midorikawa (father) * Hidamari Midorikawa (daughter, only child) Ootori * Ajimi Ootori (mother) * Itsuki Ootori (father) * Sora Ootori (daughter, eldest child) * Shiro Ootori (daughter, youngest child) Shiratama: Second Generation * Rain Shiratama (mother) * Unnamed father * Hanabi Shiratama (daughter, eldest child) * Momo Shiratama (daughter, youngest child) Summerhaven * Haylo Summerhaven (son, eldest child) * Hannah Summerhaven (daughter, youngest child) Sunstar * Scarlet Sunstar (daughter, eldest child) * Indigo Sunstar (daughter, middle child) * Violet Sunstar (daughter, youngest child) Age Groups 5-month-olds * Shiro Ootori 3-year-olds * Hana Hasekura * Shalala Jinguji 4-year-olds * Sora Ootori 5-year-olds * Allee Gemspring 6-year-olds * Lia Hasekura * Maria Hasekura 8-year-olds * Amai Nanamizu * Kaname Aozora 10-year-olds * Hidamari Midorikawa 11-year-olds * Devin Matthews * Violet Sunstar 12-year-olds * Sayuri * Ruka Suwabe 13-year-olds * Beli Yumenokawa * Momo Shiratama 15-year-olds * Hanabi Shiratama * Hannah Summerhaven * Marissa Hanasaki * Miyanoko Tachibana 16-year-olds * Akari Hoshiiro * Emi Kuromuro * Indigo Sunstar * Itsuki Enjou * Mirakuru Enjou * Nana Sankyugo * Reina Matthews 17-year-olds * Ayami * Miyuki 18-year-olds * Haylo Summerhaven * Sorairo Harumizu * Elementa 20-year-olds * Daisuke * Scarlet Sunstar 21-year-olds * Kendo Nanamizu 24-year-olds * Oppai 25-year-olds * Kelsey Gemspring 27-year-olds * Ofuro 28-year-olds * Rei Midorikawa 36-year-olds * Hikari Hoshiiro * Minoru Hoshiiro 38-year-olds * Rain Shiratama Category:GanbareHannahChan Category:Lists